


Standing Alone

by stone_wolf_fountain (blackbones)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Can it be considered fluff?, Dragons, M/M, They talk, a bit - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbones/pseuds/stone_wolf_fountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's dragons need a breath of fresh air. McCree decides to insert himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work of any sort. It's also my first "official" Overwatch fic. Feed back is wanted and welcomed. And sorry for the crappy title. It's just a drabble, didn't know how to title it.

It’s itchy.

That’s the first thing Hanzo notices. It had been well over three months since he’d had to use the dragons. None of the battles with Talon had required it. So he slipped away, without anyone noticing, as usual.

The night air was cool against his skin, helping the itch slightly. He made his way down from the base and found an empty stretch of ground. His eyes shut and he lifted his arm. Energy shot through his body as the dragons peeled themselves from his body. Both blue bodies spiraled around each other and arched into the sky.

Hanzo kneeled, letting himself see through their eyes. Gibraltar became a collection of lights as the dragons went higher and higher, up into the clouds and then higher still. It felt like they were reaching for the stars and stretching Hanzo thin.

A hand on his shoulder brought him sharply back to his body. He jolted to his feet and spun, his blue eyes meeting brown. “McCree, what are you doing out here?”

“Lookin’ for you, of course. What’re you doin’ out here alone?”

So McCree hadn’t seen the dragons. Alright then. “I find it difficult to think with Lucio playing his music so loud and Hana does not seem to be able to stop talking.”

McCree nodded. “Yeah, but they’re family. And I wouldn’t trade ‘em for anything.”

“That… is good for you, then.”

The cowboy grinned. Hanzo’s eyes widened slightly as the dragons floated down behind McCree. They were rarely fond of people outside of the Shimadas. His gaze snapped back to McCree when he realized the cowboy was talking.

“And then Mercy was like, ‘I am not you mother, but clearly I have to tell you to clean up after yourself.’ Hana keeps calling her mom for that.” He chuckled at his own story. “Hey, you look distracted. You okay?”

“I am fine, Jesse” - Hanzo was certain a slight blush colored McCree’s cheeks at the sound of his name - “but I would like to be left alone with my thoughts.”

McCree’s face fell. “Oh, alright. Yeah, sorry I bothered you.” He started to turn but the dragons still hovered, ignoring Hanzo’s mental command to get away from McCree.

“Jesse.” McCree stopped, tilting his head and looking at Hanzo expectantly. “Thank you. For checking on me. It was unnecessary… but I appreciate the thought.”

The dragons finally obeyed Hanzo and raised themselves above McCree’s head.

McCree beamed. “Of course. Don’t want you thinkin’ we don’t care about you. G’night.”

“Good night.” Hanzo watched as McCree returned to the base, a slight bounce in his step. The dragons settled on either side of their host, a strange heat radiating off them and raising goosebumps on Hanzo’s arms.

“No,” he said, in response to their mental inquiry about McCree being a potential mate. Both dragons looked at him in a way that said they doubted it. Hanzo wondered if Genji ever had to put up with a nosy dragon.


End file.
